


Kiss You In the Rain

by lokisbicth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Secret Crush, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: Ryan is seriously in love with Shane.





	Kiss You In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zapfinoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapfinoo/gifts).



  They were working until it was already dark outside. Just Shane and him. It was hard for him not to just smile and stare at Shane, he was just so beautiful. That sounded so cheesy, but Shane was, indeed, beautiful. He could act like he doesn't care most of the time, joking around and making Ryan laugh. His height made Ryan embarrassed sometimes, but he loved when Shane casually sneaked his long hand over his tiny shoulders. Those were the perfect moments Ryan lived for. He smiled just thinking of them.

  "And that's it for this weeks episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved. Thank you for watching, and we will see you next Friday." He suddenly heard Shane say and quickly turned his head to look at the camera lenses.  
They had said a few more words before turning off the filming device and starting to pack their belongings. They did it in silence, comfortable silence. Ryan could be silent all the time, the only thing that mattered was that he was with Shane.

  Ryan wanted to say something, but his thought slipped away when Shane spoke first. "You seemed distant today." He stated. Ryan got nervous for a second. What if Shane noticed that something was off? He probably sensed something, he wouldn't say such a thing if it was otherwise.

  "I was just occupied with the case, that's all." Ryan lied. It was the only thing he could do that would actually help him keep his emotions a secret. He loved that secret, no matter how hard it was to keep.

  Shane nodded and continued packing up without another word.

* * *

 

  Later on they were sitting in Ryan's car, listening to thunder slowly moving closer to the town. None words were spoken as they drove in silence towards Shane's apartment. Shane looked through the window next to him, while Ryan's gaze was fixed on the road. They arrived at their destination shortly after rain started falling heavily.

  "See you tomorrow, Bergara?" Shane looked at Ryan with a smile on his face, making Ryan smile too. He couldn't help himself.

  "Sure." He replied briefly, watching Shane get out of his car and run up tot he door to his apartment building. Ryan sighed and rested his head back against the seat. He wished he didn't have to pretend there was nothing that he felt about his friend.

  He drove home, quickly going inside once he was there. He threw his keys onto the kitchen counter and searched for his favorite mug to make himself tea. The weather was pretty depressing, leaving Ryan in a kind of bad mood.

  His thoughts wandered over pretty much everything before going back to Shane. He really hated Shane sometimes. He hated the fact that he loved him. It was so pathetic, he was aware of that. He felt as if he was in highschool again, having a crush on a person that will never like him back. It made him even more melancholy than he already was.

  He felt the strong need to be with Shane right now, he missed him. He missed the way Shane laughed and smiled when they joked around together and the way his eyes glimmered when he did so. Ryan was crazy for Shane Madej it was almost comical.

  A big wave of sadness washed over him when he realized he might actually never get Shane to like him back. When he realized he might never kiss him. He wanted to pull a blanket over his head and never get off of his couch but now he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't see him. So he got up, pulled his shoes onto his feet and denim jacket over his back, grabbing the keys from the kitchen table. It was actually funny how much he had missed Shane when they saw each other barely an hour ago.

  He got into his car, and he was already halfway there when he realized he didn't bring an umbrella. "Damn it." He swore under his breath. He couldn't believe what Madej did to him. That's exactly what he hated. He felt miserable without Shane, his best friend was just like a missing piece of the puzzle he was incomplete without.

  Ryan finally arrived at Shane's place, cursing under his breath as he exited the car and rushed towards the door of the building. The only thing that made a weak shield to protect him from the pouring water, was his denim jacket which was already wet itself. He rang a bell for Shane to open, but nobody answered.

  "Damn it, Shane." Ryan said through gritted teeth. He ran back to his car, roaming his pockets for the key. He couldn't find it and he let another curse slip from his lips as he realized it was locked in the actual car. He wanted to cry so badly, it wouldn't even be noticeable because of all the water that poured down on him.

  Another car parked next to the sidewalk, it was a cab. A tall man opened the door and stepped out on the pavement. Ryan could immediately tell it was Shane, he would recognize his tall, lean shape anywhere he goes. "Ryan?" Shane stuttered as he spotted the short man, completely wet, freezing in the rain.

  "Listen." Ryan walked up to him. "I'm sorry if this will sound crazy but--"

  "Can't it wait until we're inside?" Shane cut him off.

  "No!" Ryan said with slight impatience in his voice, surprising both himself and Shane. "Not really. Look, this is going to be really weird, but I- I like you Shane. Heck, I love you. And I hate the fact that we're just colleagues, joking around and everything. I want to be more than friends. I'm crazy after you, Madej. I'm even letting myself look like a fucking fool just because of you. I hate it, but I love you and that drives me insane. It is okay if you don't fe--" His words were stopped as Shane cupped his face and pressed their lips together.

  Ryan could've sworn that was the best fucking moment of his entire life. He had to stand on his tiptoes in order to keep the kiss lasting. Everything was perfect, it didn't even matter that it was freezing cold outside and they were both wet with rain still falling over their drenched figures. Shane was the one to pull back first and Ryan immediately missed the feeling of their lips against each other.

  "You know I like you too, but you wouldn't let me speak..." Shane said as he tried evening his breathing. Ryan saw it in his eyes, he was serious.

  "Shut up, Shane." Ryan breathed out as he smiled, looking into Shane's eyes. This was exactly what he wanted.

  "Now lets get inside before we both get seriously sick." Shane commanded, leading Ryan by his hand to the door, unlocking it and opening it for both of them to get inside.

  After that they dried themselves, Shane let Ryan have some of his clothes and they got warm under the blankets in Shane's living room, watching movies for the rest of the night. This was where Ryan felt safe. Buried in blankets and pillows with Shane's hands around him. He wished for that night to never be over.


End file.
